User talk:Jillids
Welcome Hi, welcome to Wikination! Thanks for your edit to the Libertas page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- KyleH (Talk) 13:05, September 11, 2009 :Mijn woorden aan jou: leer schrijven analfabeet. -- 12:49, October 23, 2009 (UTC) ::Zegt iemand die niet tegen zijn verlies kan, ga dat eerst maar eens leren 12:51, October 23, 2009 (UTC) :::Welk verlies? Het spel is nog maar net begonnen, analfabeet :D -- 12:53, October 23, 2009 (UTC) ::::Waarom probeer zowel jij als GD2 ons dan over te halen jullie te deblokken 12:54, October 23, 2009 (UTC) :::::Heb ik jou wat gevraagd, analfabeet? -- 12:58, October 23, 2009 (UTC) ::::::Nee, pech gehad kut kind 12:59, October 23, 2009 (UTC) ::::::: Volgens mij haal je ons door elkaar, analfabeet :D -- 13:00, October 23, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Toch niet 13:02, October 23, 2009 (UTC) You are one of the bad Monkeys. Bucu is one of the best people on earth. You did bad with swearing and doing bad attacks PatatjeOorlog 14:57, October 24, 2009 (UTC) :Shut up pierlot, i hope someone will block you very soon 14:59, October 24, 2009 (UTC) ::You are just stoking añd doing bad things to my god BUcu. Please go away PatatjeOorlog 15:00, October 24, 2009 (UTC) :::Don't bother me than 15:01, October 24, 2009 (UTC) ::::But you hae to unblock Bucu. Please hou rekening with that you also did bad things and BUcu has to do his zegje PatatjeOorlog 15:03, October 24, 2009 (UTC) :::::Van mij mag je ook gewoon nederlands praten hoor, het probleem is dat bucu "zegje" gewoon opstokerij is 15:04, October 24, 2009 (UTC) :::::: Die van jou nog meer PatatjeOorlog 15:05, October 24, 2009 (UTC) ::::::: Dat valt best mee 15:06, October 24, 2009 (UTC) :::::::: Ik geloof in de kracht van Bucu. Hij is nog serieus. Jij bent een scheldpersoon. Jij bent overdreven jij doet als een peuter van 1 jaar PatatjeOorlog 15:08, October 24, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::: Moet jij zeggen, gefeliciteerd pierlot hij heeft een langere blok gekregen en als je denkt dat ik hem deblok dan heb je het mis 15:11, October 24, 2009 (UTC) Smart LLC League Hierbij mag je, officieel, de Libertaanse voetbalbond overnemen en de League 2010 (of Smart LLC League 2010), Tweede Divisie 2010 en natuurlijk de Europa League- en Champions League-voorronden voor de Libertaanse clubs organiseren. -- 17:24, October 26, 2009 (UTC) :Natuurlijk hoort daar ook mijn account, bij. Ik heb het wachtwoord van Gebruiker:Libertaanse voetbalbond verandert in Jillids, verander het naar wens. Je kunt natuurlijk geen topman zijn bij de voetbalbond zonder Libertaanse voetbalbond te heten :) --Libertaanse voetbalbond 17:27, October 26, 2009 (UTC)'PS Voetbalkrant erf je ook. ::Je wou het toch zo graag doen, of nu niet meer soms? :( -- 18:11, October 26, 2009 (UTC) :::Je was zo aan het jammeren dat je de League niet kon organiseren dat je zelfs wegging, en nu kan je het niet meer schelen??? -- 18:13, October 26, 2009 (UTC) ::::fuck toch op, ik hoef je account niet 18:46, October 26, 2009 (UTC) Jillids, gedraag je niet als een fokking klein kind ofzo. Neem gewoon zijn aanbod aan, het is een goed aanbod. Kankerlijer. Wat denk je wel niet dat je bent? 20:03, October 26, 2009 (UTC) :Jillids IS een klein kind :( -- 16:10, October 27, 2009 (UTC) Opmerking mbt Wikistad Hey Jillids. Dimitri hier. Het was me enkele weken geleden al opgevallen dat ik geblokkeerd ben op Wikistad. Niet alleen blijk ik nu geblokkeerd te zijn, ik heb blijkbaar al mijn rechten verloren... Bon, ik begrijp dat je vooruit moet, maar om de medestichter van de site op zulke respectloze manier monddood te maken, dat gaat wat ver hé? Zou je op zijn minst de ballen willen hebben om mijn blokkade ongedaan te maken? Dat ik geen adminrechten meer heb, kan me niet zoveel geven, Wikistad heeft zijn beste tijd toch al gehad. Maar zou je dat eerste voor mij aub kunnen regelen? Dank. 12:14, November 7, 2009 (UTC) :Het spijt mij heel erg, dit was natuurlijk niet de bedoeling maar de omstandigheden op dat moment moest het wel, misschien heb je er wel wat van mee gekregen, ik zal dat ook meteen zorgen dat je gedeblokkeerd wordt en mocht je weer actief worden dan worden je mod rechten vast wel weer terug gegeven. 12:17, November 7, 2009 (UTC) ::Dank u. 't Is niet de bedoeling terug actief te worden hoor, daarvoor heb ik het te druk aan de unief. Maar ja, ik wil nog wel eens meekijken naar hoe het verloopt en op z'n minst eens kunnen bewerken. Ik merk dat het terug hetzelfde van altijd is: ruzie en valsspelerijen? 12:20, November 7, 2009 (UTC) :::Ja :-), ik en bucu hadden ruzie en we hadden ondekt dat als je geblokkeerd bent en je mod rechten weg zijn je niks meer kan. Maar ik heb uiteindelijk gewonnen en nu is bucu weg en zonder rechten 12:22, November 7, 2009 (UTC) ::::Azo. Zeer boeiend. Hoe lang is Bucu hier (daar: Wikistad) nog gebleven? 12:25, November 7, 2009 (UTC) :::::Nadat jij weg was is hij een paar keer weg geweest (op z'n bucu's :-)) en 2 weken gelden ongeveer is hij vertrokken 12:26, November 7, 2009 (UTC) ::::::Met andere woorden: hij komt binnenkort terug, als ie kan =) ::::::Btw: als je Wikistad wat beter wilt handhaven (dat moet mogelijk zijn), dan raad ik je aan om een zo democratisch mogelijk proces op te starten en mensen alleen te straffen (blokkeren, GP's leeghalen...) als wat ze misdoen ook écht tegen de wet ingaat. 12:29, November 7, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Ja dat is wel de bedoeling alleen was het een beetje oorlog, trouwens als buitenstander welke straf zou bucu moeten hebben, in heb voor hem een strafblad gemaakt waar alles in staat behalve dan die vele ruzies met OWTB 12:31, November 7, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::Waar staat dat strafblad? 12:33, November 7, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::Hier 12:36, November 7, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::Enerzijds, vanuit rationeel standpunt: ontneem hem al zijn rechten gedurende één jaar. Waarom: enkele daden wijzen erop dat zijn doel echt het vernielen van de wiki / het onderuithalen van de staat was. Anderzijds moet gezegd worden dat zo'n block het tegengestelde effect zou kunnen hebben: meer vandalisme. Misschien kan je hem een ultimatum stellen en hem voorstellen te "pardonneren" (zijn schuld weg te schelden) indien hij zich propertjes gedraagt. De keuze is aan jou / de machthebbers, maar probeer vooral op lange termijn te denken. 12:42, November 7, 2009 (UTC)